Why Not Now?
by LunarWhispers
Summary: One-Shot companion to my story Our Crazy Lives. Iggy and Kai have to tell the rest of the Flock about their relationship, but disagree on when to do it. Rated T to be Safe. I recommend reading Or Crazy Lives First, but you don't have too.


Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Kai- 15

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. This took place between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of Our Crazy Lives. I recommend reading that First. **

**Disclaimer:**** Kai is mine. thats about it.**

**Why not now?-**

Iggy POV:

"No." I said simply. Kai was absolutely out of her mind.

"But Iggy-" Kai protested, pushing a strand of her midnight black hair behind her ear.

"Kai. He. Will. Kill. Me!" I emphasized each word.

"No he won't Iggy. Besides he's in such a great mood! He just found out he is going to be a father! It's the perfect time to tell everyone! We have to tell them eventually so why not now?" She said, her dark brown eyes peering into my light ones.

Kai and I had been secretly in a relationship for over a month now. We were currently arguing over weather or not we were going to tell the Flock. I say we should wait on the logic that FANG WILL MURDER ME! He would totally kill me if he found that I was dating his sister. Kai's logic was that everyone was in such a great mood at the current moment because MAx just announced she was going to have a baby. I think that's crazy! I mean if anything that would make Fang more wary of me dating his sister. I really, really liked Kai though.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure if I loved Kai or not, but I;m pretty sure I did. I mean we have only known each other for a month. I know I loved the way her hair look when we fly together. I love the feeling of her soft lips against mine. I love the way her brow scrunches when she is think really hard, like she is right now. I absolutely love the fact that she is the reason I can even make most of these observations, I mean she did give me my sight back. I love how, even though she looks a lot like Fang, she has a more open personality. I love how she wont share that personality with you unless she trusts you. But I wasn't sure if that meant I loved her.

We were currently sitting on the roof of our borrowed mountain house. It was sunset. We were watching it together. I had my arms stretched out behind me, propping me up. Her head was on my shoulder. It was simply things like this that I had missed when I was blind. In a way I'm sort of glad I went blind. I gave me my super hearing (which thankfully didn't go away) and it taught me a lot. I;m glad I could see again though. I liked being able to see the beautiful girl next to me.

"Kai-" I began, but she cut me off by placing her lips on mine.

"Iggy, is it because you don't like me?" She said frowning.

My eyes went wide. "NO! Of course not! I lo-ike you a lot!" I said. I think I covered up pretty well because she didn't seem to notice.

"Then why?" She was as stubborn as Fang.

I sighed. "Listen, your brother….he's like a brother to me. He's my best friend. We have known each other all our lives. I don't want to ruin that."

"Oh." She said turning back to the sunset. She looked very sad. I don't know why, but I never ever wanted to see her sad.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

I smiled. "We better tell Fang after he's had dinner. He's less gouty after he eats."

She smiled wide and tackled me and we both tumbled over, nearly falling off the roof.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

We had ordered chinese food for dinner. Max really wanted it and everyone was determined to keep Max happy. We ate in the Kitchen and then moved into the living room to watch a movie. Well it was now or Never. I stood up.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I said and all eyes turned to me.

Fang and Max were on the large arm chair, Max sitting on Fangs lap. Angel was on the floor, her back against the conch and Total by her side. Gazzy and Nudge shared the couch, leaving enough room for me if I chose to sit there. I was nervous. My palms were sweating. How was I suppose to tell Fang I was dating his sister?

Angel gasped and then smiled. Crap. Mind reader. I forgot.

"Okay so I'm just going to come out and say this. Well I , I mean Kai and me were talking and, well…" My brain couldn't form the words.

Kai rolled her eyes and walked over to me and held my hand.

"Guys were in a relationship. We have been for about a month"

Fang stood up suddenly, carefully depositing Max on the chair. He was constantly treating her like some rare gem now a days. "Fang-" Max began, but Fang held a hand up to her.

Fang walked over to use and look me in the eye, "What?" He asked calmly

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I've been dating you're sister for about a mo-" I was cut of by his fist colliding with my face so hard that I saw stars.

He went to strike again, but Max had jumped up screaming and grabbed his arm. He wouldn't do anything that may harm Max so he relaxed slightly. he tore his arm out of her grasp and walked out the front door. Max followed him.

"ZOMG! Aww you guys are totally a cute couple!" Nudge squealed.

"Man I think he broke your nose." Gazzy said jumping up from his spot on the sofa. "I'll get you some ice."

I touched my nose and my fingers came away bloody. Kai swore under her breath and led me over to the couch. She kissed my nose and I winced. Ouch. He probably did break my nose. I hoped Max could knock some sense into him. Gazzy came back to us and handed me the ice pack. I thanked him. Kai took the ice pack from my hand and placed it on my nose.

"Are you okay Iggy?" Angel asked. she hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

"I'll be fine.' I mumbled.

"Man he really got you good dude." Total said licking his paw.

"Thanks." I replied. I gently removed Kai's hand and braced my self. I had to put m nose back into place. There was a loud crack, but the sharp pain that had been there before was not dull and achy. Still hurt, but it was better.

"Oh Iggy I'm sorry." Kai whispered into my ear.

"S'okay." I mumbled.

It was at that point that Fang and Max walked back in. Fang was staring daggers a me. "Come with me, Now." He said then he turned to walk out the door again.

"Fang." Max said. She sounded close to tears. I think it was a pregnancy thing.

Fang turned and his gaze softened. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "Don't worry baby, I'm just going to talk to him." He gave her one last squeeze, then I followed him outside.

He took off and I followed, My ice pack still pressed to my face. We flew for a few minutes until we came to a tree. We landed and sat down. Fang glanced at me then winced.

"Sorry about your nose." he mumbled.

"Yeah me too." I said readjusting the ice pack.

"Look Iggy, it's not you. It's really not. It's just…..she's my little sister. I know Nudge and Angel are like my little sisters,but I don't know."

"I'm sorry Man. Really, but I do like her."

"Like her?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um yeah?" I was honestly confused.

"You just like her?"

"Yeah. I mean didn't you ever just like Max?"

"No."

"Exac- wait what?" I said as I as I registered his words.

"No. I think I have always know that I love her. She is perfection. She is everything I could have every wanted." he paused. "If you tell anyone I said this.."

"I won't." I replied. I meant it too. These were Fang's private feelings. "It's weird you just describe the way I feel about Kai. It's like when she walks into a room, everything gets brighter."

Fang smirked. "Dude you've got it bad."

"Yeah. I think I do. Your not going to punch me again are you?" I said cringing away from him slightly.

"No. Again sorry." Fang replied.

We sat there in silence for a while. "So why did you bring me here?" I said breaking the awkward moment.

"It's he place were I decided I wanted to be a dad. I figured it would help me decide that i'm okay with you and Kai dating."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you guys can date." he replied.

"No. I meant you decided you wanted to be a father here?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I flew here to think. I decided that, even though she wasn't planned, she is something I want." He replied.

"She? How do you know it's a girl already?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of want her to be a girl. It's more wishful thinking than anything else."

"I though all guys wanted baby boys?"

Fang snorted. "Nah. I want a girl. I bet she'll look just like Max." He was talking more to himself now than he was to me.

"Fang? We have to get back. Max is probably giving herself a heart attack thinking that you're killing me or something." I laughed, but he immediately jumped up and began to panic.

"Oh god you right. Man will that hurt the baby? Oh of course it will? We have to go!" He was pacing the branch now.

"Dude calm down I was kidding."

Fang let out a breath he muss have been holding and then looked at me. "We really should go. You have to go talk to my sister."

"Yeah." I said standing up. Fang went to jump. "Oh and Fang?" He turned to face me.

"You'll make a great father. Your son or daughter is very lucky."

He smiled, a rare occurrence for Fang. "Thanks. He or She will have and amazing uncle Iggy as well. But you better not make me and uncle and time soon, or I really will Kill you." And with that we both jumped out of the tree.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR **

Everyone was in bed. Kai and I had snuck up to the roof to look at the stars. We were both lying on our backs. Kai had her head on my chest.

"Kai?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I love you." I said and I kissed her forehead.

She sat up quickly. "Wha-what?"

"I. Love. You." I repeated.

"What brought this on?" She sounded shocked, but happy.

I shrugged. "I was going to tell you eventually so why not now?" I said using her words from earlier.

She giggle, kissed me, and then laid back down. "I love you too."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

**So that's how the Flock found out about Iggy and Kai. Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
